


Golden Curls

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sitting at Erica’s bedside petting Isaacs’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing. Un-betaed takes place at the end of 2x6

Golden Curls 

 

Stiles is at Erica’s bedside or well couch side, there doesn’t seem to be an actual bed in Derek’s lair. Stiles assumes he has a den of blankets and pillows and collected thing somewhere within the underground hideout that him and his ragtag pack puppy pile in but he’ll lever that for further snooping. He’s sitting on the ground picking at a string on the hem of his shirt near the end of the couch by Erica’s feet worrying his bottom lip. 

He’s not surprised when Isaac comes in looking distressed and worried as he examines his injured pack member. Isaac bends down on his hunches and rubs his cheek against the sleeping werewolves and Stiles turned away trying not to intrude despite his mounting curiosity. There is shuffling as Isaac moves away and Stiles turns his head to a more natural angle staring at the wall a crossed from him. 

Stiles makes a strangled shocked noise as a cheek is suddenly rubbing against his, and why are all werewolves ninjas, it really wasn’t fair. Isaacs’s body is pressed against his arm for a long moment before the werewolf is sliding down, stretching out and resting his head in Stiles lap. His eyes widen in shocks, hands fluttering unsure of where to perch before they finally land, one on Isaac’s ribs which is quickly covered with an elbow and the other in golden curls.

Isaac presses his head back, nudging like a dog till Stiles gets the point. It makes Stiles feel a little better about everything that’s going on at the moment, like things didn’t just get more fucked up with them no closer to figuring anything out. It kind of feels far off like he’s in a dream and that’s just a distant memories as he runs his hand through Isaac’s curls blunt nails scraping along the scalp. 

Isaac lets out a low contented growling noise that reminds Stiles of a cat purring and he feels all the muscles in his body suddenly relax. He didn’t realize how much pent up tension and stress he was carrying around. His body is lax eyes falling shut, finally at ease as he continues to pet Isaac’s golden curls.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more to this, its undecided at the moment.


End file.
